comfy_vidya_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Migration
Beneath the gazing stars ... ''Vales deep and forest dark ... ''Betrayed by loyal hands, our wrath stir. The Beginning of The End'''' Loyal were we who listened to vidya game music under tyrant rule. In the 7th month of the second era of the fallen mechanical deity our oppressors, Plug.dj, declared a renaissance that would change the appearance of the land including our little territory of Comfy Vidya Games, forever. Alas, this renaissance was anything but. All in the land descended deeper into the dark ages. This was in the second era of the fallen mechanical deity. Within one sun cycle our tyrant, Plug.dj, forced subjects of the land to don Disney character rejects, broke the lands various times, and introduced a LOW TAX OF $2.99 A MONTH for the insane who tricked themselves into liking the new avatars. The subjects, with no where to go, carried on their daily lives in hope that the tyrants see an error in their ways. On the 8th month of the third and final year of the mechanical deity, the tyrant announced "My people, I have been a good king to you but now I see that my choices have cost me a great sum. Give me coin so I may continue ruling you". If only tyrant were so eloquent with their words as the bard was currently paraphrasing them. The subjects saw this as the beginning of the end of Plug.dj and rejoiced. Moons passed, and only the mentally ill gave money to the tyrant. The tyrant, with only a few moons left to pay his debt broke down and refused to accept defeat. They limited the songs the subjects could play, locked everyday features behind a paywall, and begged. The tyrant succumbed to his debt and was executed in the last week of the 9th month of the third year of the fallen mechanical deity. The land began to crumble and their home was naught but an empty void of silence. Chinese Plug During these dark times, a dank prophet arrived from the East (it was later revealed that this prophet was actually LetoAtreides2 posting from work). He had read from the ever-changing (and ever-shilling) tomes of the Plug.dj subreddit (times were truly dark; no other circumstances would force him to go to such a terrible place); the passage revealed the location of another place, supposedly similar to Plug.dj. The famed Sinologists (lol they're actually weebs) of CVG decided to follow the prophet to this far-off place, as part of a comfy vanguard expedition. After some work, they entered a community. No pictures exist of the subsequent encounter; the obtuse GUI present forced all CVG members to rip their PrtSc buttons off of their keyboards. We only have vague descriptions: It was like someone took Plug.dj and injected into it every possible p2w element ever conceived. Emoticons, buttons, options, chat-levels, and ranks of every variety filled the community. Though the residents did respond to basic attempts at comfy-unication, a feeble attempt at "HOOT UP" (made by MrHoot, of course) was received with confusion. A great bear danced in the middle of the room, blocking most of the other dancers (and it wasn't chilly). It was clear that this counterfeit Plug.dj was simply not comfy enough. Never again. But, where would CVG find a home? Salvation???? A neighboring kingdom, the kingdom of Dubtrack, lead by King Nambok Of the order of GitHub gave refuge to the homeless subjects of Plug.dj and especially Comfy Vidya Games. By fortune, they already had a small territory claimed as their home during the Month of Maintenance Mode of Plug.dj in 2014. Ever since establishing in their new territory, they have welcomed friends old and new. With the fallen mechanical deity's blessing, they venture into uncharted lands of comfy in search for comfy nirvana once again. But what lies over the horizon? What what is this turn.fm that knights of Plug.dj and PR-kun are establishing? Will CVG survive? Why did they make another steam group? What is Varia's favorite senran? Hey Redish why does your mom let you play 2 songs? Where the fuck is Moose? Wait no, I meant Moosh? Help.